


Snowball Fights

by CuriousBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight AU, reader has brothers, reader meets dean in a park, reader's brothers are little shits, real meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousBones/pseuds/CuriousBones
Summary: You (the reader) are having a snowball fight with your brothers at the park in your hometown. You accidentally hit an unsuspecting Dean as he and sam are walking by. You go over to apologize, and invite them to join in on the fight with you and your brothers.---I thought this was kinda fun to write, just a cute Winter!AU with the boys :)





	

Things to know:  
Y/N- Your Name  
L/N- Your Last Name  
Y/M/N- Your Mom's Name  
Y/N/N- Your Nickname  
H/L- Hair Length  
H/C- Hair Colour

 

"Ready? On the count of three. One, two, three! Attack!" 

You and your brother Jack turned around behind the snow bank you had declared home territory and began firing snowballs at your other brothers who were positioned behind their own home territory 15 feet away in the park. You laughed as one of your balls flew and hit Cory in the chest, ducking an incoming launch from CJ. You were pulling your arm back to throw another when the oldest of your younger brothers, Priestley, hit you in the jaw with a cannon throw, which threw your aim off, sending your ball square in the chest of the two men passing by. 

"Fuck, Priestley! What the hell!?" You shouted, standing up and wiping your face of the snow now dripping down your collar. Your 18 year old brother put a hand over his mouth before he started laughing like a young child. You rolled your eyes, hiding a smirk as you made your way to your latest victim. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming at my brother, but he hit me with a snowball first, and he plays football, so his throw was really hard, and it threw off my ball, which hit you! Oh, God, I am so so fucking sorry- oh jeez and sorry for my language, too, I'm really not good at first impressions, I just- what I'm trying to say I guess is I-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," the man laughed. You finally looked up into his face, craning your neck slightly as you finally realized how tall he was. He had to be 6 feet tall at least, and compared to your 5'5", he seemed to go on forever. And the man beside him couldn't have been less than 6'4". Sheesh, what water had these boys been drinking? You caught his dazzling light eyes, which seemed to glow a bright peridot green in the winter sunlight. You smiled slightly as snowflakes caught in his long dark lashes, and finally shook yourself from your stupor when your brother yelled behind you. 

"Hey, Y/N/N! You gonna quit flirting and get back in the fight, or should we just rearrange teams?" You rolled your eyes and waved an irritated hand over your shoulder at Cory, keeping your eyes on the handsome stranger in front of you. 

"Uh, I'm Y/N." you smiled awkwardly, shoving your hand in your pocket.

"Dean," the man replied. He smiled charmingly, and your breath grew short as his bright smile reached his eyes, crinkling at the corners. The light wind blew through his ash blond hair, ruffling the spiky strands gently. You sub-consciously ran a hand through your H/L H/C hair and bit your lip nervously. 

"I'm really sorry, again," you repeated awkwardly. Dean laughed. 

"Naw, it's fine. It's kinda nice actually, seeing your family spending time together like that. My brother and I- this is Sam, by the way-" you nodded to the tall man beside him, who smiled at you with a warm, boyish glow, "-we never did any of that. It's cool." He smiled awkwardly. You flushed. 

"O-oh, yeah, well, I'm not around much, really just for the holidays, so we don't see each other a lot. We kinda figure we should make the most of our time, y'know?" Dean nodded, staring at you with an almost dreamy look in his eyes. 

"Yeah… that's a nice way to look at it. We're not in town for long, either, actually. Just driving through."

You raised your eyebrows. "Well, if you guys wanted, and if you've got nowhere to be, you could… join us? My brothers won't mind, and I'm sure they'd appreciate some extra help. They just can't compete with me, you see," you smiled cheekily. 

Dean laughed, looking at his brother, and they seemed to have a silent conversation in the matter of seconds. "Well, if it's alright with you, we'd love to join." You smiled brightly. 

"Great! I'll introduce you!" You lead them to your brothers, who were all staring with raised eyebrows at your new friends. "So, uh, this is Cory and CJ, they're 15. They're twins- but you probably already guessed that… uh, this is Jack, he's 13, and that's Priestley, he's 18. Guys, this is Dean and Sam. Mind if they join us?"

"Oh, yeah, for sure, Y/N, lord knows you could use some actual good people on your team. Except for Jack, there's no real competition for us," Priestley teased, and you mock laughed. 

"Haha, very funny."

"Alright, well are we gonna play, or are we just gonna trash talk till supper time?" CJ raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

"Okay, let's start. Dean, Sam and me against you four. We'll see who's laughing then!" You poked out your tongue playfully. 

You returned to your home territories and you, Sam and Dean started making snowballs. "K, you guys, Priestley's got a really good right arm, but he's gonna be sore from last night's football practice, so aim for his right shoulder. Cory and CJ play baseball, so watch out for their curveballs, but your best bet will be after they've just thrown a ball; they let their guards down because they wanna se what they hit. And Jack, well he's alright, but he's tough, so just wreak havoc on him. Plus, he put flour in my blow dryer this morning so he deserves what he gets. Wait, you guys are good shots, right?" You stared at Sam and Dean, dead serious. You never joked when it came to snowball fights. 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "We're alright," Sam smiled. You nodded in affirmation and took your position. 

"Three, two, one, ATTACK!"

***

"Man, you have got to show me how you do that curve! Even Cory and I can't get one that sick, and we'd rule the dodgeball court if we could figure out how to whip such a raw ball!" CJ talked Sam's ear off as you all made your way back to your house. 

Priestley, Jack and Dean were talking football beside you, and you were texting your mom saying you were on your way and were bringing some friends you'd met at the park for cocoa. She replied she couldn't wait to meet them, and you put your phone back in your pocket, breathing in the fresh winter air. 

You finally made your way home, knocking the snow off your boots on the porch before the seven of you poured into your cozy house. "We're home!" You called down the hall, and shed your jacket and boots, welcoming Dean and Sam to do the same. The boys made themselves scarce, heading to the living room and their bedrooms, and you lead Sam and Dean to your kitchen to make cocoa. "So, guys, what brings you to town? You said you were just passing through. Visiting family for the holidays?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that. Family friends, but they're the closest thing we've got to the real thing," Dean replied. 

"No, uh, no parents?" You asked timidly, not sure if you'd crossed a line yet. 

"They, um, they passed away a while ago. It's just Sam and me, now," Dean answered after a moment. You turned to look at them. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. We're okay. Really," Dean gave a reassuring smile, and you returned it, going back to the cocoa. Your mom came into the kitchen, smiling as she put an arm around you and kissed your temple. 

"Hi, honey, how was the park? Were the boys behaving? Not giving you too much trouble?" You smiled. 

"Naw, they were just like usual. This is, uh, Dean and his brother Sam, the friends I told you about. We met them at the park." Your mother smiled warmly. 

"Hi, I'm Y/M/N, Y/N and the boys' mother. It's nice to meet you! The boys have already filled me in on some stories from today. My husband is just on his way from the store; he'll love to meet you." 

"Great. You guys have a real nice family," Dean smiled charmingly. Your mother laughed softly. 

"Don't I know it, and I'm hoping we'll have all of us here for a while longer. As you know, Y/N lives in Kansas, but I'm hoping that, her being recently single, she'll stay a little longer for the holidays this year." Your eyes shot open and you blushed profusely at her *subtle* way of telling Dean you were essentially openly available. "Anyhoo, how about you boys? Are you boys staying long for the holidays?" You choked on your gum, coughing it *oh so gracefully* back up into the sink. "Dear, are you alright?" You got your breath back, glaring at your mom as she smiled at you sweetly, signaling to Dean with her eyes in a way that made you roll yours. 

"Just fine, mom," you smiled tightly as she patted your shoulder. 

"Well, I think I hear your father in the driveway; I'd better go help him with the groceries. Sam, dear, would you please help me?" You rolled your eyes as you dragged your hand over your face. 

"Uh, sure, miss L/N." Sam excused himself and you and Dean caught each others' eyes before bursting out laughing. 

"Your mom's quite the character. Sweet," Dean commented. 

"Yeah, she's interesting. You gotta love her though," you smiled lightly. "Please feel free to ignore any and everything she said, even that stuff she left between the lines," you chuckled half-heartedly. 

"Well, I wouldn't say it's all worth ignoring…" Dean looked up at you shyly from his seat at your table. He stood up. Your heart stopped. "I mean…" he slowly began walking towards you. He stopped in front of you. "It's pretty funny that you live in Kansas. Sam and I live in Lebanon." Your heart beat painfully loud in your ears, and you couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment surge through you. 

"Uh y-yeah. I've got a place in Lawrence. I'm a nurse." You gave a half smile. 

"Huh, that's really interesting. Small world," Dean chuckled. You laughed. 

"Yeah. That it is…"

"Hey, you know what else I found very interesting? I hear you're, ah, recently single? How funny, I seem to find myself in the same predicament." Dean raised A playful eyebrow. 

You felt a surge of courage wash over you at a moment's notice and decided to play along. "Hm, yeah, you should really do something about that."

"Oh, I should?"

"I'd say so."

"Well then how about we fix your predicament as well. Two birds, one stone?"

You paused, smiling. "Sounds reasonable. And what is your proposition?"

"Well, you see, that's the issue. My mind's blank. Why don't we brainstorm some ideas over dinner tonight? You know, to resolve our issue of being single in this harsh society, of course."

"Of course," you agreed, smiling. 

"You know, I saw a nice little restaurant around the corner. Would you care to join me tomorrow night, say 7:00?" Dean suggested, a smile tugging at his lips. You smiled. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Your moment was interrupted by your mother, father, Sam, whose hands were full with grocery bags. 

"Y/N/N, I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Sam and, of course, Dean, to stay for supper. Now, could I get some help unloading these groceries while I introduce your father to Dean?" As you smiled and began to unload the groceries, you couldn't help but find yourself feeling a whole new love for snowball fights. 

~The End~


End file.
